Hogwarts' Heroes Year One
by TheInvisibleGurlz
Summary: There is no such thing as too much security at Hogwarts. And First Year students, McGonagall decided, would be the longest lasting line of defense. Four Oc's. Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. Silvera

**Chapter 1: Silvera**

 **A.N.: I've gotten into Harry Potter, recently, and decided to write this thing. The first few chapter will be quite short, but they'll get longer as I go. Enjoy!**

The day was dull and the house was quiet. Thus, it rang out all the more when the mail slot opened and closed with a metal bang.

The only one in the small house at the time, an eleven year old girl with a tattoo already and pitch black haircut, made her way to the door like any other time she heard the mail and picked up the paper letter.

The parchment was yellowed with age and there was a distinct wax seal closing the front. She had seen this symbol before.

Her curiosity piqued, she grabbed a penknife from the end table near her and sliced the envelope open with the kind of precision only someone who constantly opened her parents' mail could possess.

The letter opened with a name and some stuff that Silvera's eye automatically skipped over. The meat of the letter read as follows.

 _Dear Miss Serpentina,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins September 1_ _st_ _. We await your owl no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours Sincerely_

Neville Longbottom

 _Deputy Headmaster_

A smirk found its way onto her scarlet lips. She knew, from the very first day a snake had appeared from a classmate's pencil and her parents told her why they always talked about "The Ministry," that this day would come. At long last, it had.


	2. Branwen

**Chapter 2: Branwen**

It was a long time before she noticed that the doorbell had been ringing. She'd been too busy following Frodo up Mount Doom. But, when Callee led a tall, gray haired woman into the living room, she forced herself to draw her eyes away from the book.

"Hello, Branwen." She spoke with a Scottish accent, which piqued the girl's interest. "I'm Madam Hooch. I've been sent by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to make you aware of your place at the school. Tell me, are your parents home?"

"I'm afraid they're not," she replied. "But they will be soon. Tea?"

"Oh, yes, please," Hooch eagerly agreed. The tea was made and sipped over light conversation.

"May I ask what your position at Hogwarts is?" Branwen asked, setting her cup back on her saucer.

"Flying Instructor. In addition, I'll be your Quidditch referee, should you choose to join."

"Well." Branwen took another sip. "With all due respect, I don't think I'll be joining the Quidditch team. Sports have never been my strong suit."

"Oh, that's quite alright, dear," the woman relented. "Many students have said just that, and it's never offended me. What, then, is your strong suit?"

"I'm not sure. I know I'm a witch; I've known for a long time, and so has Callee. But I've never tried any spells."

"Ah, we'll make a proper witch, of you, yet, dearie. Just you wait and see; you'll thrive at Hogwarts. I just know it."

"I'll have to-" She was cut off by the door opening and two sets of heavy footsteps and rustling plastic bags entered the house. Branwen pulled her lips tightly around her teeth and curled her fists, releasing a moment later.

"Bran, who's this?"

The girl took in a breath to introduce the teacher, but was interrupted again, much to her displeasure.

"Madam Hooch, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What do you want?" Branwen's father asked. He wrapped an arm around his wife, as if to protect her from an unknown threat.

"Quite simply, your daughter has come of age. She is ready to begin enrollment at Hogwarts."

"And you're here to take her away?" Mother asked. "How are we supposed to know you're safe?"

"Well, yes, Mrs. Erna. I'm to assist your daughter in the purchasing of school supplies. And as far as safety goes, I will protect Branwen with my life. I swear it on the soul of my grandfather."

Branwen caught her mother's eyes, nodding silently to remind her that magic _was_ indeed something she needed to learn if she wanted to apply herself fully.

Mother sighed. "Alright, then. Off with you both." Her husband looked like he very much wanted to revoke her statement, but he didn't.

Branwen squealed in excitement, dashing forward and hugging her parents in thanks.

"Be good now. Don't make things any harder than they are for Mummy and Daddy, alright?" Callee nodded at her bigger sister, who had kneeled to her level.

Then, with many promises to be back for the summer and to write home every week, the new student and teacher were off.


	3. Blake

**Chapter 3: Blake**

"Blake! Can you get that?" Dalleen called from the bathroom. The door had been knocking for seconds on end.

The door opened to reveal a brick wall of a man. His beard all but blended into his brown fur coats.

"Hello, there," his cheery voice growled. "You wouldn't be Blake, now, would you?" Blake nodded mutely.

"Brilliant! May I come in, please?" The boy, not wanting to anger the man, stood back and let him in. He ducked under the door frame before standing full again once inside.

"Now then. I'm Hagrid, and I'm here to talk to you about going to Hogwarts."

"W-what's Hogwarts?" Was he here because of that letter?

"It's a school, a magic school. You do know you're a wizard, don't you?"

"W-well, um, uh…" He helplessly looked to Hagrid, hoping and praying that he was kidding. Any second now, he'd laugh, probably ruffle his hair, and tell him it was just a joke.

Or not, apparently.

Dalleen came down the stairs at that very second, crying out in amazement at the hulk in front of the door.

"Hello. Blake and I were just talking, weren't we, Blake?" He didn't respond.

"What do you want?" the mother demanded. "Who are you? Why are you here? I swear if it's about that damn tax return, I've-"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, it's not anything about that. It's just that Blake here is old enough to go to wearing school. So, I've come to take him there."

"You are not taking my son anywhere! Now, I want you out of my house this instant. Get out!"

"Mum," Blake interrupted. "I think it's about that letter. The one with the wax seal." The woman glanced between her son and the giant.

"Is that true? Was it your school that contacted my son?"

"Aye, Ms."

" _Mrs._ Bhruic."

"It is about the letter."

"And will he be safe there?"

"Just as safe as he is here."

"Well then," she decided. "I don't see any reason you shouldn't go." She pushed her son forward with many "goodbyes," and "stay safes," and "write backs."

He and Hagrid piled onto a motorcycle, which inexplicably flew through the air like a small plane. Maybe this magic thing wasn't so bad.


	4. Gilderoy

**Chapter 4: Gilderoy**

The letter slipped into the mail slot with a small clink. Gilderoy didn't hear it. It was only when Bondig the house elf handed the letter to him that he could read it.

"Letter for Master Gilderoy," he said, holding out the paper.

"I've told you time and time again, Bondig. Call me Gill." At any rate, Gill took the letter and opened it while Bondig picked at the hem of his pants.

"Dear Mr. Lockhart…" he began under his breath, reading the rest silently. At about the middle of the second paragraph a grin broke out across his face, even if his mind refused to be so optimistic.

"Mum," he called. "I just got a letter. It's an acceptance letter from Hogwarts."

The woman, Dalleen, walked out of the kitchen.

"That's lovely!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe my little boy will be going to Hogwarts. I can remember a time when your father was teaching there."

Gill swept away the hand that was pinching his cheek. "I don't want to go. You know what happened there; what if it happens to me?"

"Oh, it won't happen to you. Things have gotten much safer since McGonagall took over as headmistress."

"I don't want to go," he repeated. But Dalleen was having none of it.

"Well, you're going whether you want to or not. You've got to get over this, Gilderoy Jr. Good things never come to those who are too afraid to seek them."

"Good things never come to the dead."

"You won't _die_ ; don't be so melodramatic."

Gill sighed and admitted defeat. Now just to write that letter.


	5. Train of Thought

**Chapter 5: Train of Thought**

 **A.N.: And now, we begin the story! Enjoy!**

Silvera looked up from her lonely little compartment on the Hogwarts Express. In the doorway stood another girl, about her age and probably a first year like her.

"All of the other carriages are full. May I sit here with you?" she asked. Silvera nodded and returned to staring out the window. The dark-skinned girl marched in and sat down on the seat opposite of Silvera.

"I'm Branwen," she spoke up again. "Branwen Erna. What's your name?"

Silvera's eyebrows knitted together. "You're from Northern Ireland, aren't you?" Branwen nodded as Silvera rolled her eyes.

"Silvera," she relented. "Serpentina." With that, the conversation was over and Silvera went back to staring out the window. Two boys passed by – one with black hair and almond eyes, and the other with strawberry blonde hair – but they weren't noticed.

"What did you say your name was?" the black-haired one asked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart Jr. But you can call me Gill. And you?"

"Blake Bhruic."

"And you're from Wales?"

"Yep. Where are you from?"

"England."

An older student approached the pair just as they were about to enter the dining car.

"Couple of first years, huh? What do you say boys?" he said to the guys behind him. "Why don't we teach them how things work at Hogwarts?"

"Why don't we just go back?" Gill proposed, yanking on Blake's sleeve.

"No," he decided. Blake moved to stand in front of Gilderoy. "Leave him alone, alright? You can do what you want to me, but leave him be."

"Oh, tough guy! Well, he offered."

Blake suddenly found himself grabbed by the collar and pulled at least a full foot off of the floor. Gill seemed to have evaporated, for no one came to his aid.

Facing down the bullies, He found them larger than they'd been just a second ago. Part of him wanted to run for it, too, but he stopped himself. He'd told them to do what they wanted, so he'd take it.

A boy behind the one holding him up pulled out his wand, twiddling it between his fingers as if mulling over exactly what curse would be the worst.

"Expulso!" he commanded. A blue light flashed and the boy was promptly flung back into the wall behind him. Several people glanced up from their bagels as he did so, including one Slytherin who'd been watching like a hawk for the duration of the confrontation.

While the other confidante went to make sure his friend was alright, the leader held Blake just a little closer.

"I don't know what your parents did to you, but you're gonna go home to them in-"

"What the bloody 'ell do you think you're doing?" an elderly woman's voice screamed from behind Blake.

When all eyes turned, it was the tea trolley woman who had finally arrived, Gill in tow. The bully promptly dropped the boy and attempted to assert dominance, raising a defiant brow at the woman, but it was no use. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back towards the front of the train, leaving Gill and Blake reunited in the dining car.

"Sorry about that, mate," a new voice said. Blake turned to face a redheaded Slytherin, the same one who was watching earlier. He held out the bully's wand, silently pointing out a spot near the base where a line scratched its way through the wood like a lightning strike of a scar.

"Broke it earlier," he explained. "Still won't work, but he doesn't need to know that, does he?" Blake painted on a cheeky smile as Gill cowered behind him.

"Let me know if they start anything again. Name's Alvin." With that, he sneaked away, throwing one last glance over his shoulder.

"Think we can trust him?" Gill asked as the pair went the way they came from the passenger cars. Blake shrugged.

"I wouldn't. He's a Slytherin. Slytherins are bad!"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Some of the other kids," Gill mumbled, glancing away. They turned into a compartment, realizing just a second too late that it was already taken.

"Oh, sorry," Gilderoy immediately blurted. We were just looking for our seats, and, uh, we'll be going now." The last bit was added as the girl with short, black hair sent him a murderous glare. The silver thing on her shoulder didn't help much.

And then, Blake just _had_ to open his big mouth.

"Wow!" he said with amazement. "Is that a real tattoo?"

The girl smiled. "Yeah, it's real. I got it about two years ago."

"And your parents just let you?" Gilderoy worried.

"They let me do a lot of things. Hey, you want to see something _really_ cool?" Blake nodded. Gill froze.

A moment of still, choked silence passed before the girl lunged at the pair of boys. About halfway through, though, her arms shriveled and her skin broke into scales. It was a snake that dropped on the ground in front of the boys, who took a surprised step back.

Its – or rather, _her_ – scales were mostly black, with a patch of silver where her tattoo had been. Beady emerald eyes twinkled in the triangular skull.

Gill peeled himself off the wall only when the girl stood back up to her full height, lips pulled into a smirk.

"You're an animagus?" the other girl wondered, stepping up to her companion's spot on the floor. The girl nodded, smiling further.

"You could get into real trouble for that!" She nearly screamed. "What were you thinking? What were your _parents_ thinking?"

"Like I said, they let me do a lot of things. And don't worry your little box braids; I'm a registered animagus and there's nothing illegal about that."

"There is if you're underage."

"Then you let _me_ worry about it, love." The girl's eyes rolled back nearly into her skull, but she didn't say anything more.

 _"We've arrived,"_ a voice said over the non-existent PA system. _"Everybody off_."

Gill and Branwen went back to their car to get their things, letting the two bickering witches to do the same. Secretly, Gill hoped he didn't get sorted into the same house as the girl with the tattoo.

 **A.N.: what houses do you think they'll be sorted into? Let me know in a review what you think I go wrong or did right. Thank you for your time, and GOD BLESS!**


	6. Separate but Equal

**Chapter 6: Separate but Equal**

Professor Longbottom was nearly drowned out by the roar of entering students in the Great Hall.

Despite the noise, however, Blake could clearly hear it when he announced "Blake Bhruic."

Just as the others had done before, he marched up to the stool, sat on it, and lost his vision as the hat was placed over his head.

It was an odd sensation, the hat rooting around in his brain, muttering to itself; but, after nearly two minutes of it flipping through thoughts, it screamed "Hufflepuff!"

The table of pupils erupted in applause and he skipped down to join his new family. He didn't notice when Professor McGonagall's great bird gave a loud caw at the moment of his sorting.

Longbottom went through the rest of B, the wholes of C and D, and most of E before he reached "Branwen Erna!" The bird cawed again when she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

More letters followed, and then Longbottom called up "Gilderoy Lockhart."

There was a hush from the older teachers, and not an amazed one. Even Professor Longbottom didn't bother keeping distaste off of his face.

Students watched him with horror and teachers with disgust as Gilderoy made his way up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. The room was silent for quite some time.

Finally, well into 'hatstall,' it announced "Gryffindor!" Gill's face shifted from one of embarrassment, to one of confusion. He was certain the houses would have been reversed, he in Hufflepuff while his braver friend had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Feeling quite muddled, he stared straight ahead as he was directed towards the Gryffindor table. Thankfully, the buzz of conversation restarted after everyone had gotten over their initial shock.

It was another eight letters until Longbottom called "Silvera Serpenteena."

"It's Ser- _pen_ -tin-uh," she hissed as she took her seat. All he said was "Thanks."

It only took five seconds for the hat to cry "Slytherin!" and for the bird to caw yet again. The rest of the first years were sorted with ease and without commentary from the bird.

After the feast and a rundown of school rules from McGonagall, the prefects lead their houses to the dorm rooms.

* * *

"Parseltongue," uttered the prefect. And, like magic, the wall he was speaking to slid back to reveal a door.

"This is the common room," he explained once they were in.

Green light flooded the room, aided by the water that made lines dance along the floor and mesmerized the students. Equally jade chairs sat around an unlit fireplace, making the place seem that much colder.

"Girls' bedrooms are to the left, boys' are to the right. Any questions?"

No hands shot up. Instead, everybody simply went to their rooms and settled in.

"Hey, Lorelei, Do you want a chocolate frog?" asked a girl named Belinda. Lorelei accepted, if momentarily. As it turned out, the brown frog wasn't chocolate at all. She was nice about it, though, laughing along with everyone else. But Silvera didn't pay much attention to that.

No, she was a little preoccupied with her owl, perched on top of her pillow with a note in its beak.

She ruffled Fezzick's feathers as she opened the letter.

 _Miss Serpentina,_

 _You are to report to Headmistress, professor McGonagall's office immediately. This is of the utmost importance._

There was no signature on the slip of paper.

"What'cha readin'?" Belinda asked, looking over the girl's shoulder and reading the note.

"Ooh, first day, and you're already getting in trouble. Ouch."

"Shut up," she told her. Silvera sighed, but still stuffed the note in her pocket and made a mental note to head to the Headmistress's office.

* * *

"What'cha got there, Gilderoy?" a boy said, slinging an arm over Gill's shoulder and making him flinch at the contact.

Before he could reply, the kid had already read the note.

"Oh," he said, taken aback. "Well, I guess it can't be anything too bad. She used to be the head of house, after all."

"What if it is, though?"

"It's probably not. Head on down, I'll take care of your toad for you. What's his name?"

"Ziggy."

He headed down to the office, praying that Ziggy wouldn't get lost and that he wasn't about to be punished.

* * *

 _'If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, I'll be gone. What am I?'_ The door to the Ravenclaw dorms asked. The prefect turned to the first years.

"Anyone want to have a guess?" Branwen stepped forward.

"A secret," she declared. "The answer is a secret."

Without another word, the door creaked open, revealing a huge, open room filled with books, much to Branwen's delight. The prefect, Ailfrid, led the students inside, explaining that "the riddle was easy, this time," and "They'll get more and more difficult as time goes on."

Ailfrid urged everyone into their dorms, but Branwen elected to stay and study the bookshelves. Finally, she found a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ , and cracked it open.

"Branwen?" another first year called. Her name was Frieda. "Braaaanweeeen."

"Present," she mumbled, raising her hand.

Frieda marched over and placed a letter in between the love story and the girl.

"This was on your bed," she explained. Branwen opened the letter, skimming the words with her eyes, as did Frieda.

"McGonagall?" she mused. "You'd better get down there. I heard from some of the other kids that she's _really_ strict." Branwen only nodded as she got up and headed out the door.

* * *

The Hufflepuff prefect, Leola, tapped her wand five times on one of the barrels outside the Hufflepuff common room, and the door slid open.

"You have to tap your wand on that barrel in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' to open the door, okay?" She explained. "Any questions about that?" No one raised their hand.

They all shuffled into the sunny common room, and were greeted with dozens upon dozens of plants in the round, sunny room. Blake, along with several other students, dashed to marvel at the potted dandelions that were leaning down to greet them. They reminded him of home.

"The girls' dorms are that way, and the boys' dorms are _that_ way. Let me know if you have any questions."

Blake and a few other students stayed by the windows, and Leola sat in one of the chairs by the window, so as to be easily accessible to the other students.

One such student came stepping out of the boys' dorm, holding a letter to his chest.

"Are you Blake Bhruic?" he asked each of the students. All but one denied it.

"This was on your bed. I thought you'd like to know."

"Thanks," Blake replied, taking the letter and opening it.

"It's from Professor McGonagall," he explained. "She wants to see me in her office. Do you know the way?" The boy shook his head.

"Is there a problem?" Leola asked, materializing behind the two boys.

"Blake has to go to professor McGonagall, but he doesn't know the way," the kid immediately explained.

"Well, would you like me to walk you there?" Leola offered. Blake nodded gratefully.

"Come on then."

 **A.N.: So, did they make it into the houses you thought they would? Should they be somewhere different? Let me know in a review. Thank you for your time, and GOD BLESS!**


	7. Minerva McGonagall and the Four Pubs

**Chapter 7: Minerva McGonagall and the Four Pubs**

 **A.N.: I'll be honest with you guys, names are always very meaningful to me. Both Branwen and Blake had their names picked with care, as well as the other OC's. I invite you to look up the meanings of their names, if you have the chance. Enjoy!**

Silvera filed into the room, unashamedly late, and inwardly groaned at the people there.

Branwen, the Welsh kid from the train, and the English kid from the train all stood with their backs to her, not to mention Professors Longbottom and McGonagall.

"Good evening, Miss Serpentina, though I would rather to have said good afternoon. Is there a reason you were so behind time?" McGonagall's voice was high and clipped. Silvera shrugged.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Far too late!" the woman nearly shrieked.

"Minerva," Professor Longbottom breathed. "Let's just get on with it."

At his words, McGonagall seemed to swallow her anger, because she pressed her thin lips together and plowed on.

"I suppose we should begin with introductions. You are aware of my name, and this is Professor Neville Longbottom, your herbology teacher." She cast a look at one of the boys.

"Uh, Blake Bhruic, from Hufflepuff," he announced, smiling sheepishly. The hawk-like glare shifted onto the dark-skinned girl.

"Branwen Erna, of Ravenclaw," she repeated, in the same voice that had matter-of-factly introduced herself on the train.

"Silvera Serpentina, Slytherin," she said when the gaze passed to her. Longbottom gave a nearly invisible huff when she put extra emphasis on _pent_.

The gaze was cast to the last boy, who, somewhat ruefully, groaned "Gilderoy Lockhart Jr. I'm a Gryffindor." Both professors winced again.

"You all are wondering why Professor Longbottom and I have called you here. In light of past events here at Hogwarts, we've determined that an extra line of defense, beyond the teachers and the ministry, may be necessary. You four will be that line of defense."

Gilderoy, quite pale, whimpered "What do you mean, line of defense?"

"Like superheroes," Longbottom piped up. "You four students will be given extra tutoring in how to cast spells and protect the castle and her interests."

"Are you fecking joking?" Silvera interjected. "We're kids! What are you expecting; miracles?"

"I hate to say this," Branwen agreed. "But she's right. We're only children, most of us-" she cast a glare to Silvera "-have never cast a spell in our lives. We're not ready for this level of responsibility."

"Like we said, you'd receive special tutoring well before you ever actually do anything to protect the school, and you wouldn't stand alone, either. Your teachers can help you if you ask them."

"I'm in," said Blake. When he found himself under everyone else's scrutiny, he added "If Hogwarts needs someone to protect the students, I'm happy to step up."

"I guess I'm in, too," Gilderoy added, sounding unsure.

"You two will get killed," Silvera exasperated. "No fecking way am I doing this."

"Well," McGonagall said stiffly. "For your lateness and your blatant disrespect, I take-"

"Points?" she cut in. "You're taking points? The school year hasn't even started; no one's earned any points! You can't take points!"

"50 points from Slytherin! I very well can," McGonagall decided. "And detention."

"Fine. What's my detention?"

"You will be forced to join this team whether you like it or not."

"Wouldn't that be considered cruel and unusual?"

"Yeah, it's unfair to her!" Blake chimed in.

"I'm pretty sure there would be some laws against a punishment that lasts for an extended period of time, yeah," Branwen added. "Even if there aren't, we might be able to make some appeals." Even Gilderoy looked both uncomfortable and appalled by the punishment.

McGonagall's eyes flicked between the children before her, before they finally shared a look with Neville. Those eyes spoke of disapproval and a losing battle. She sighed.

"Very well," she said. "I will withdraw the detention, on the condition that you attend your secondary tutoring classes for two weeks. After that, you will be free to go. Does that sound fair?"

Silvera scowled, but Branwen and Blake seemed satisfied, and the disgust and fear had slid off of Gilderoy's face.

"It's decided, then. You may leave." The children filed out of the room, and Neville turned to Minerva.

"And if she _does_ leave? Silvera, I mean?" he asked. Minerva deflated, but didn't answer.

 **BREAKLINE**

"I can't believe you guys are doing this," Silvera exasperated. "You won't see me flying round the halls, you won't."

"Lot of talk, considering we saved your arse, back there," Branwen bit back. Silvera rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to call ourselves?" Blake wondered. "If we're going to be superheroes, we may as well go all out."

"We could just use our real names," said Branwen. "It's not like we're trying to be secret. Professor McGonagall didn't say anything about having secret identities, just that we'd have those extra responsibilities."

"I want to be the Black Badger! Since I'm a Hufflepuff, you know?" Blake waved a hand through the air dramatically as he said the name. "What about you, Gill?"

Gilderoy shrugged.

"How about the Gilded Lion?"

Gilderoy shrugged again, this time with "Sure, whatever." Blake turned around and walked backwards to look at Branwen.

"I guess the Bronze eagle sounds nice, if I had to pick one."

"You all sound like pubs," Silvera commented. But, when she couldn't escape Blake's curious gaze, she relented. "The Silver Serpent sounds nice, since we're going with our house themes anyway."

The Slytherin tried to pay some attention to Blake's and Gill's continued conversation, if only to get some juicy blackmail for later.

"So, what's your mom's name?" Asked Blake, curiously.

"Dalleen," answered Gilderoy.

"Seriously? That's my mom's name, too!"

"Lazy writer, anyone?" remarked Silvera. Before anyone could ask her what she meant, she had turned herself into a snake again, made Gilderoy flinch, and slithered off, escaping the conversation.


End file.
